Shapes and rules
by 360round
Summary: Envy was the different kind of human. He had a different look. He would sometimes get killed several times a day. But when it came to love, it would seem he followed the basic rules. Drabble. EdxEnvy


_**This is dedicated to Zoe, as a little gift for not fixing my goddamn computer. :D**_

**Summary**: Envy was the different kind of human. He had a different look. He would sometimes get killed several times a day. But when it came to love, it would seem he followed the basic rules. Drabble. EdxEnvy

**Word count**: 954

_---_

_Shapes and rules_

_---_

Envy was the different kind of human.

Envy was the different kind of human. He was not like others, but he refused to acknowledge anything else than the fact that he was a human being.

He had a different look.

He would sometimes get killed several times a day.

But when it came to love, it would seem Envy did follow the usual rules. Maybe in an unusual way, but he did follow the rules. Before people fell in love, they met several times. They would talk to each other. If one went the other would follow. They would go places together and they would show each other their true selves. These are the basics when two people are to fall in love with each other. Each love is unique of course, but often these steps are followed.

Of course, one does not always fall in love when following these basic rules. That knowledge was a relief, because Envy never wanted to fall in love. He wanted to meet mankind and love with hatred. his jealousy burned fierce in the face of human emotion.

Despite this, he fell in love.

And he fell in love with Edward Elric by abiding these simple rules.

He met Ed several times. Maybe he was in different disguises and appearances himself but, still, they met, and they spoke to each other.

When they then would meet, they would exchange words, talk to each other. Sometimes not that nicely, but still, they talked. And with this they obeyed the rules. The rules said nothing about speaking nicely, it only spoke of words.

They would follow each other. Sometimes Ed would chase after Envy. Sometimes Envy would chase after Ed. It all depended on situations and orders given by different people.

They went places together. Perhaps not in the manner romance would intend, but they still went to the same locations at the same time with each other. If one were to pick examples, one could say; Gluttony's stomach. Ed and Envy went there together, no matter how accidental the trip there might have been.

When they were in Gluttony's stomach, Ed had seen Envy's true form for a moment. He had seen the appearance Envy didn't need to manipulate into a face. Ed had been scared, enraged, disgusted, utterly terrified but… that had also been the first time Edward Elric had ever felt pity for the Homunculi. He had realized in that moment of true appearance that every single Homunculi there was had been born in pain and suffering, and how horrible not only the start of their life must have been.

And then, during their life, they would have to witness the same fact over and over again; they weren't human. They weren't even animals. Animals were born out a body, was raised by a family, aged and finally died. Envy did none of those things. And in his anger, he told himself he didn't want that either. He told himself he did not want what others had. And so told himself he did not need feel envy towards mankind.

But as his name indicated, he harboured jealous feelings towards every single human being alive.

And this jealousy burned more fiercely now than ever.

Envy was lying on his back, forced down to the floor. Edward Elric held him down, straddling his stomach. On his chest there were two hands, keeping him from transforming into a more lethal form by repeatedly breaking down his body, giving him no chance to change nor escape. Envy studied Ed as he laid there on the ground.

The features were stern and concentrated. His lips were pursed in concentration. He was pale and small beads of sweat could be sighted here and there on his face. Small strands of hair stuck out oddly, making him look slightly disoriented which contrasted sharply with the determined look in his eyes.

Each time Envy was broken down, he died, and soon, he would be out of lives. Soon, he would actually be dead.

Vaguely he wondered if he was going to go back to that horrible gate again. He didn't want to go there. He absolutely didn't want to go back there. He would have chosen any fate before that.

Ed was careful to force his arms and legs to the ground each time he was regenerated. No mistake was to be made, and the alchemist made sure of it. The Homunculus was tired, and his will to harm this person was – altough this fact was never to be admitted – weak.

But Envy knew he wasn't helpless, or defeated. Envy knew he was strong.

He mustered up an amount of strength and slung his upper body forth. He succeeded in knocking their heads together, rendering Ed unconscious. With this, Ed's alchemy spluttered out in the room, making large cracks in the floor.

Envy jumped to his feet, heaving Edward off of him. He kicked the unconscious boy twice. Once in the back, rolling him quite a bit over the floor. Once between the ribs, sending him flying into the wall. A fist-sized bloodstain appeared on Ed's forehead after the collision with the concrete wall.

After Envy had kicked Ed, he regretted it.

But he didn't want to admit that.

So in the shape of Alphonse Elric, he ripped Ed's shirt apart to stripes and tied it tightly around his head, stopping the blood flow. And in the shape of Alphonse Elric, he picked up Ed and carried him in his arms out of the collapsing room. And in the shape of Alphonse Elric, he created a ruckus outside the building to alert Ed's friends and brother.

After that, he fled.

In the shape of Envy.

_Hmm? Review? :D_


End file.
